


Woobin Jung Wooyoung  x Seo Changbin

by Jungwooyoungstanskz



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungwooyoungstanskz/pseuds/Jungwooyoungstanskz
Summary: After Wooyoung said that Changbin was his at a concert , they had a little get together.
Kudos: 8





	Woobin Jung Wooyoung  x Seo Changbin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soph♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Soph%E2%99%A1).



DING!"  
Wooyoung's phone made a sound. Wooyoung came from showering after his performance.  
" Changbin is mine." Wooyoung laughs to himself while he lays on his bed to check his phone.  
Wooyoung gasps at the text he got.  
" New message from ***"

" Hi this is Seo Changbin "  
Wooyoung made a face and texted back. He wondered if he should call and he did.  
Wooyoung quickly hung up because he was scared. He texted back.  
"Oh hey Changbin sunbaenim!!"  
Changbin answered immediately.  
"Did you call me kkkk, I liked your stage performance today congrats!"  
Wooyoung blushed , and didn't mind on how did changbin even get his number.  
Wooyoung just started didn't text back .  
"Changbin is yours, kkkkk, how about a movie tonight?" Changbin asked .  
Wooyoung made a face and blushed.  
"Of course sunbaenim!!!!"  
"Great! See you in an hour."  
Wooyoung laughed "an hour"  
He deeply realized he's still naked on his bed. He quickly got up and put underwear on. He felt it was kind of tight but at least it'll hold everything in. He admired his butt a little bit. "I look good* After Wooyoung finished praising himself , he put on something sexy like usual. By the time he finished admiring himself 40 minutes had past. He rushed out the house waving back to the rest of ateez. Changbin was outside in the van. Wooyoung thought "already?!" Changbin had saw wooyoung panicking a bit but he kept his head down in the van. Wooyoung turned around and sprayed some cologne on. Wooyoung put on a mask when he realized he was barefaced. He finally got into the van.  
"Hyung hi." Wooyoung said  
"Don't call me hyung we're the same age." Changbin laugh  
"Changbin ~ ahhh" wooyoung winked then blushed.  
Changbin laughed loud and his ears got red. They talked all the way to the theater  
~later~  
They both got out.  
"Oh hyung what kind of movie are we seeing, I mean Changbin ah~"  
Changbin laughed again while giving the people the tickets.  
"A horror movie." Changbin smiled wildly.  
Wooyoung's eyes got wide as he went for popcorn and other snacks.  
"Ahh we got good seats, oh Wooyoungah~ should eat dinner after?" Changbin did some aegyo while walking to thier seats.  
Wooyoung laughed loud but covered his mouth.  
"Yes hyungie."  
They both sat and started eating while the movie plays. Wooyoung jumped and gasped spilling some popcorn. Changbin snickered while eating, he almost choked. After changbin finished laughing he fed wooyoung some. Wooyoung ate it and licked Changbin hand on purpose. Wooyoung finished the food and put his arm on the rest, but Changbin lifted it and patted his arm for Wooyoung. Wooyoung layed on his arm and nuzzled it. Wooyoung bit changbin amd laughed. Changbin screamed but Wooyoung firmly put his hand over his mouth.  
"Shhhh Binnie."  
Wooyoung was hungry so he got up.  
"Let's go." Wooyoung demamded.  
"Yes master." Changbin joked.  
"Let's go to the food court in Seven Lucks." Wooyoung said running to the van.  
"Yah Seven Lucks that's a casino. "bin questioned.  
"Yes I know let's book a hotel so we can sleep after." Wooyoung laughed while calling the place. Changbin was thinking while sitting and leaning on Wooyoung. They arrive and get out.  
" AHH I'm hungry, Binnie." Wooyoung yelled.  
" mmm how about you eat" Bin said in aegyo.  
Changbin got embarrassed and grabbed Young's hand to skip in the casino. Wooyoung got thier room key and ran to the food court. Young got his favorite food.  
"We're sharing, I'm paying. " Wooyoung said seriously .  
"Yes sir, " Changbin said " I'm going to the room." Changbun goes to the room and takes his jacket off. He lays in the bed pouting and waiting for wooyoung. He gets on his phone and unknowingly runs his body Cown. Wooyoung then comes in with the food to changbin rubbing himself on the phone. "Are you okay Bin?" Young asked. Changbin looks up and nods pouting and looking at the food. He pats a place next to him. "Theres only one bed." Bin just noticed. "Oh yeah I didn't want to spend that much money it's only one night." Changbin didn't say anything and fed Young some food then ate himself. "Ah hot." Wooyoung said to himself taking off his jacket. Changbin was tired and took off his shirt leaving only his undershirt. Wooyoung looked but he covered himself. Wooyoung stared. "Are you ready for bed?" Binnie made a baby face. Wooyoung laughed and set the food aside and layed down. Changbin got under the covers before pulling his pants off and kicking then off the bed. Wooyoung then got a little comfortable and ripped his own clothes off. Wooyoung's then bad decision from ealier came back to him. His pants were to tight. He struggles to take them off. He was also kind of scared to ask for help. Changbin watched because Wooyoung was turned around. "Need help?" Changbin snickered. Changbin went in front of wooyoung and got in his knees. Wooyoung slightly git aroused looking at changbin's sweaty muscles. Changbin managed to pull his pants down a but he then saw wooyoung erection. Changbin tried to not to react but they both know. Then they both laugh while Changbin blushed pulling Wooyoung's pants all the way down. Wooyoung thrusted into Changbin's face as a joke. Wooyoung laughed while changbin smacked him a bit. "Yah why would you hit me!!" Wooyoung goes to pin Changbin down. Changbin gasps. Wooyoung thinks it's now or never, and takes Bins undershirt off. Changbin just kept his hand up. Wooyoung then reached for Bins pants. Changbin tried to move his hand. Wooyoung glared and shook his head. Changbin whined. Wooyoung then finally kissed Changbin. Changbin blushed but enjoyed it. Wooyoung then sucked on bin's neck. Changbin but his lip while he moaned. He once again tried to move his hand but wooyoung firmly pinned them down. Changbin grew an erection. Wooyoung kissed all down bins chest. Changbin squirmed. Wooyoung ripped the rest of his clothes off along with Changbin's. "Bend over." Wooyoung demanded. "W-wait." Changbin still obeyed. Changbin bent over. Wooyoung rubbed Binnie's tight hole thinking this is gonna hurt. Changbin flinched everytime Wooyoung moved his finger along his hole. Wooyoung kicked his finger and put it in. Changbin yelped. "It hurts " Bin said while they both laughed. Wooyoung climbed to the other side to face fuck Changbin. Bin opened his mouth ready. Wooyoung put it in his mouth while leaning over to still finger Bin. Wooyoung then inserted another finger, but Changbin managed to wiggle one out while whining. Wooyoung got bored and went back over and flipped bun into the missionary position. Wooyoung then licked Bin's opening. Changbin wanted to grab Wooyoung's hair , but he thought of the punishment and kept his hand up. Wooyoung finally put his dick in slowly. He put his two fingers in Bin's mouth for him to suck on. As Changvun sucked on them Wooyoung forced his 6 inch into him. Changbin screamed and moan loudly squirming and clenching becuse of the pain. Changbin almost bit Wooyoung but decided to grip the sheets as hard as he can. Wooyoung stroked in and out and found Changbin's prostate when he jerked. Wooyoung snitched then started going fast. Changbin maoned loud whole looking down at what Wooyoung was doing. Changbin touched his hole. Wooyoung moved his arm back and used his other to choke Bin. Changbin but his lip starting to osnt really fast. Wooyoung went faster and that's when Changbins eyes started to roll back. Wooyoung enjoyed hearing Bin moan. Wooyoung bit his lip watching Bin groan and grip the sheets. Changbin moans became high pitched and grew longer. "I'm gonna cuummm!" Bin shouted. Changbin started clenching harder and arching his back. It was a mistake it sent Wooyojg directly to his g spot. Changbin screamed loudly and finally came. "WOOYOUNG IM CUMMMING!!" Changbins eyes rolled backand he started shaking because of the overstimulation of his prostate. Wooyoung didn't cum yet so he just went straight back to Bin's mouth. Changbin almost started cajoling but enjoyed trying to deep throat Wooyoung. Wooyoung but his lip and moaned a bit until cumming in bins throat. Changbins swallowed loudly. "Are you crazy, I could've really choked." "Yes I'm crazy." Wooyoung replied kissing buns nose and laying down. Changbin whined and took a finger of cum from his stomach and put it in young's mouth. They both laughed and made fun of each other before settling down to cuddle. Wooyoung dozed off. Before sleeping Changbin said "Wooyoung is mine." Changbin did aegyo with a smile, no shame, and slept with Wooyoung.


End file.
